Another chance at being there for you
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: What if Henry meet Regina but when she is Queen in the Enchanted Forest? Regina is an unhappy Queen but the arrival of Henry from the future into her life might shake this up. But is Henry willing to risk his entire future in order for his mother to be happy? On HIATUS
1. Summary

Hi everyone. Here I am with a new fanfiction. I hope you'll like it. I haven't forgotten 'A story to begin' but it's been hard finding time and also inspiration lately. For this new story, the idea's been in my mind for a little while and I decide to give it a try. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The previous night Henry was in his bed, at Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Things had gone pretty hectic with the comeback of Maid Marian. Henry had never seen his mother so broken except when he turned his back on her. <em>**

**_Henry arrived in a strange land. He looked around. He wasn't in Storybrooke. That was sure. He didn't know what happened or how it did but he walked into his mother. _**

**_Yet she wasn't. She was a younger version of her. She was the Queen. The King's wife and she was lonely. _**

**_Instead of trying to find a way back home, Henry decided to be there for her. To be there to mend her wounds. To be the son she deserved so that she could finally have a little bit of happiness in her life. _**

**_A RegalBeliever fan fiction with possibly some OutlawQueen and a bit of SnowQueen. Regina is a character I'm really fond of and this fan fiction is to give Henry and Regina some pure mother/son moments._**

* * *

><p>I've been inspired by a fanfiction on tumblr but I don't remember the name of the tumblr. If you do, tell me. I'd give himher some credits.

I wish Once Upon a Time was mine. Unfortunately it belongs to Eddie & Adam and ABC.


	2. Chapter 1

He didn't know how he got there. He had no idea what happened but his eyes were locked on a gigantic, majestic castle. Made of steel, towering above every soul, surrounded by mountains topped with snow. The Dark Palace.

It had seen this place so many times. He could recognize it anywhere. The question was what was he doing in the Enchanted Forest, looking right at the Dark Palace.

He started walking around, moving further into the castle. It was a very cold place and he felt really uneasy. He arrived in a courtyard but immediately leant on the wall. A guard was checking the surroundings. Henry's breath was getting more and more uneven. How could he have not thought about the guards? He tilted his head after a few minutes. The guard was out of sight. He let out a heavy breath.

-"Who are you?"

The boy jumped and froze. That voice. He turned slowly around and stopped as he caught the woman's inquisitive eyes. _Mom_! He felt tears pricking his eyes but he swallowed them. Somehow seeing her here reassured him. But then he recalled where he was. If his mother was there that could only mean one thing! Her outfit. She was wearing a gown. Not common clothes like in Storybrooke. No! It was a fancy, elegant blue gown. And her hair! It was tied into a bun topped with little diamonds.

He came back in time.

-"I asked you a question!" The woman urged.

Henry shook his head.

-"I…I'm Henry." He whispered.

He could see his mother's eyebrows arching and he remembered that her father's name was Henry too.

-"And may I ask what are you doing here Henry?" The brunette asked severely.

-"I…I think I'm lost."

His mother's eyes softened and he was taken aback by it. She was a complete stranger from the woman he knew in Storybrooke. From the woman described in the book. The cold, heartless queen/mayor. Here, like that, she looked like…his mother. The one from his memories. The one that used to tuck him in to bed. The one that pecked his nose whenever he was sad because he lost his teddy bear. The woman she was before he turned his back on her. A tear fell from his eye.

-"What is it?" The Queen asked softly, bending a little over him.

Henry didn't think. He couldn't. So he just fell into the woman's arms and wrapped his own around her waist, burying his head in her middle. At first she didn't answer to his embrace but he didn't mind. He just needed to hug her. He let the tears roll down his cheeks and tightened his grip around her as if his life depended on it. Suddenly he felt a hand stroking his hair. He parted a little from her and looked up at her through teary eyes.

-"Don't worry." She said softly. "I'm the Queen," She continued with a smirk. "I'll find your parents."

-"I…You can't."

-"And why is that?" She asked, frowning.

-"I'm not from here." He whispered lowering his head.

-"What do you mean?" She said putting a finger under his chin so he looked up.

-"I'm from another realm." He said after a few moments.

-"Oh!" She answered simply.

She sighed and he could tell that she was thinking hard as the wrinkle on her forehead appeared.

-"Let's get you inside." She finally order. "It's late and we won't be able to do anything tonight anyway. I'll introduce you to the King."

-"Cool!" Henry shouted excited.

-"Yes…Cool." She said with irony causing Henry's brows to furrow. He promised himself to ask her about it later but for now he followed her inside the castle.

As much as the exteriors were huge the inside was even bigger. They arrived in a big room where three thrones stood.

-"Call the King!" Regina ordered to one of the guards.

The guard nodded and left.

After a few minutes during which Henry paced through the room, looking everywhere, admiring the decor, the marble statues, Leopold arrived.

-"Your Majesty!" Regina curtseyed to him.

Henry raised an eyebrow. He never thought he would have ever seen his mother bowing to someone.

She cleared her throat, motioning him to bow in turn.

-"Oh!" He said before executing himself.

-"Who is that young man you brought here, Regina?" Leopold said sitting on his throne.

-"His name is Henry. He lost his family and found himself wandering around in the gardens."

-"How did you enter the gardens if the castle is guarded?" The King raised his brow.

Henry opened his mouth to answer but instantly closed it. He didn't know what to answer. He had no idea how he found himself there…in the Enchanted forest…in the Dark Palace.

-"He lost himself I told you…" His mother started. "Your Majesty!" She quickly added.

-"Fine and may I ask what you are planning on doing with him?"

-"I thought he could stay here. At least until we find his parents."

-"He is a stranger Regina. For all I know he could be a spy."

-"A spy?! He is a kid." Regina argued.

Leopold leant into his chair and sighed.

-"Fine. I'll ask some of the guards to go and look for his family. What is the name of your parents?"

Henry looked up at Regina with soft eyes. He was already with his family.

-"Hum…I…Emma and…Emma." He finally said. "My dad's dead."

-"Then we will look for her. Now if you'll excuse, I'm off to my bedchambers."

Once the door closed behind the King, Henry turned and smiled happily. Regina couldn't help but smile back.

-"Let's go. I'll show you your room."

He nodded with excitement. They left the great room and walked through the left aisle towards the stairs. It took them ten minutes to cross the castle and Henry was already lost.

-"This is Snow's bedchambers." Regina said pointing at the door on their left. "The King's daughter." She added.

Henry smiled. _Snow_.

They kept on walking until they reached another door.

-"There! It's my bedchambers and yours is just opposite. And the one at the end of the corridor is the King's."

Henry wanted to ask why she was not sleeping with the King and then she remembered Daniel…and Cora. His mother never wanted to marry the King. She never wanted this life. That sad look in her eyes…She was sad and lonely.

-"Thank you!" He said swallowing his tears.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_You'll never be lonely again. I promise. _

They parted and Regina grinned.

-"Go to sleep. I'll get you some more...other clothes" She said waving her hand.

He chuckled as he looked down at his flannel shirt and blue coat and jeans.

-"Goodnight!" He said before entering the room but before he closed it he managed to hear a sweet 'goodnight' coming from the woman who was going to be his mother. He smiled and shut the door.

He didn't know how or why he had found himself here but he promised himself something: He will not rest until he made her smile. He'll make her pain go.

In their world she had just lost Robin but here she might get a chance at happiness…with him. He will do what he should have done a long time ago. He will not turn his back on her.


	3. Chapter 2

Regina stood there, still, looking at the closed door with a soft grin. The kid had just arrived in her life and for the first time in years, she felt her cold heart, warming itself up.

She let out a soft sigh and turned back to enter her bedchambers. Her maid was there, getting her bed ready.

Louise was a short, middle-aged woman. She was very sweet, very loving. She had been the only welcoming one towards Regina. When everyone else was looking at her with suspicious or rather disgusted look, Louise smiled at her. She soothed her cries after the first night she had spent with the King. She hadn't said a word. She had just helped her out of her bloody nightgown and had stroke softly her body with a face cloth getting rid of all the remaining fluid.

Regina wiped away a tear falling on her cheek.

-"Your Majesty!" The small woman said curtseying.

-"Thank you Louise. You can leave." Regina said with a smile.

The blonde woman nodded and walked towards the door.

-"Oh!" Regina said.

-"Yes Your Majesty?"

-"We have a guest in the room opposite mine. I would like you to be the one to take care of him."

-"Of course Your Majesty!"

-"He is a young boy of twelve years I believe. For tomorrow just get him some clean clothes, alright?"

The maid nodded with a smile.

-"Now you can leave. Thank you."

Louise bowed one last time and left Regina alone in her bedchambers. The Queen went behind the folding screen to change into her night gown. Once she was ready she went to sit on her bed. She grabbed a jewelry box on her bedside table and opened it. She grabbed a small ring and rolled it on her fingers.

'I'm trying Daniel. I really am but my life is so empty without you by my side. It's like I'm lost. It has been years but it feels like yesterday." Her voice broke on the last few words and more tears slid on her pale face.

She curled up to bed and wrapped her arms and legs around a pillow letting herself cry to sleep like she has so often been doing for the past five years. It was just the one moment she had when she could just let the mask slip. The mask of the emotionless Queen to trade it for the broken girl who had lost everything and everyone. All she had left was her father and yet…the Prince would never understand her pain. She was all alone.

XXXX

Regina woke up with a start at the sound of a knock at her door. She sighed heavily cursing under her breath before rising from her bed.

-"Come in!" She said putting a robe on her shoulders and wiping away the marks left by the tears.

The door opened and Regina's brows furrowed at the sight of the kid entering with a warming smile. It had swapped his strange clothes from the previous night to some more common ones. A pair of beige pants and a brown tunic tied around his waist with a leather brown belt. It looked nice, Regina thought and it brought a smile to her face.

-"Good morning." The boy said.

The boy. Henry. She wondered if he was from royal blood. Henry was not what we could call a common name. The only one she had ever met was her father…of course. (Not that she actually went out often enough to meet new people.) She sighed and ran a hand on her face.

-"Good morning." She finally answered. "I see you have met Louise."

-"Yes!" He said tucking the bottom of his tunic. "Pretty cool clothes although very weird to wear." He ended with a laugh.

-"Not 'weirder' that your previous ones." She said as if she was slightly offended by his assertion. "I had never seen such fabric."

-"It's from my world. It's normal." He said as he started pacing round the bedchambers.

Regina followed him with her eyes without moving.

-"And where is that?"

-"Mmm?!" He said without really paying attention to her.

-"Your world! Where is it?"

-"Storybrooke." He said walking towards the balcony. "Wow!"

-"What is it?" The Queen asked finally joining him.

Henry turned to look at her with amazed eyes.

-"The view! It's gorgeous."

-"Yes I guess."

-"You guess?! Look at that. We can see the entire forest and even…Oh my God. The beach. We can see the beach. Can we go some day?"

-"Where?"

-"The beach mo…I mean Your Majesty."

Regina let out a heavy sigh.

-"You'll get back home before you know it. There'd be no time for that…Plus…" She turned to go back inside. "I don't go out often."

-"Well." The young boy said hopping. "Promise me that if, by the day after tomorrow, I'm still there, you're going to teach me how to ride!"

Regina stopped in her tracks and looked up at him with dark eyes.

-"How do you know I ride?" She asked severely, her mouth pursing into a scowl.

-"I…I just guessed."

-"We don't guess whether or not people can ride. How do you know that?"

-"I…It's true. I saw a stable last night I just assumed that…"

-"Leave me!" Regina said sitting on a chair behind her dressing table. "Now!"

The boy didn't answer and all she heard was the door being closed.

XXXX

Once he had closed the door, Henry leant on it. He was furious against himself for having ruined the moment. He felt a tear running down his cheek. He just wanted to spend time with her! Was it so hard to understand?

-"Good morning!" A voice said.

Henry turned to face a young woman. _Snow_. She looked so young yet the same as her future version. Henry couldn't help but smile.

-"Hello." He answered.

-"Who are you? One of my father's guests? He often invites Kings or Princes from other kingdoms. Who is your father? King George? Midas? Oh no Midas only has a daughter..."

-"Hey calm down!" Henry said chuckling.

-"I...I am sorry." She finally said smiling.

His grand-mother used to be very talkative. When he will go back to Storybrooke he promised himself to tell her.

-"My name is Henry." He finally answered with a grin.

-"Well nice to meet you Henry. I am Snow White."

Henry smiled and she answered to his smile.

-"From which kingdom are you from?"

-"Oh no! I am not a prince." Although kinda! He thought.

Snow's brows curled as she eyed him inquisitively.

-"I am Regina's guest!" He completed.

The princess' eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed almost instantly causing the young boy to laugh.

-"I was lost and she took me in." He said as if it was the most normal thing.

-"I...I...It's just that...she doesn't often talk to people..."

Snow was interrupted by Regina's door opening.

The Queen appeared through the half-opened door. She looked up and down at Snow with an indifferent gaze.

-"Good morning Snow!" She said.

Henry was a little taken aback but he didn't let it slip.

-"Good morning mother!" The princess tried a smile that Regina ignored.

She turned to face Henry.

-"Good. You're still there! Breakfast will be served." She looked into his eyes as if she wanted to read him but he didn't flinch.

She let go and continued.

-"You might join me if you wish."

Henry's smile covered half of his face.

Regina rolled her eyes but the grin on her face betrayed her. She started walking towards the stairs.

-"You're coming Snow?!" Henry asked looking at the Princess who hadn't said a word and who seemed frozen. "Snow?!" He tried again.

-"H...Yes. I am coming." She finally answered and they both followed Regina down towards the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you feel about this new chapter? Let me know if I keep going. (Chapters won't be as frequent, it's just that I already have a few pieces written). Also tell me if there is a particular thing you would like to see, I'll try and make it happen. <strong>

**Thanks to all the new followers and the people favoring this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

She had come in the courtyard like she was doing twice a day to take care of her apple tree. She took a bright-red fruit and looked at it with a smile.

-"Can I taste it?"

Regina jumped.

-"What..." She sighed. "I am going to have you wear a bell."

The boy chuckled and Regina soon joined him.

They stopped after a while and Regina gave him the apple. He took a bite and all the juice fell on his jaw.

-"Shorry!" He whispered putting a hand on his mouth.

The Queen smiled and sat on a bench. Henry came to sit next to her.

-"You should laugh more often. You look pretty when you do."

Regina bowed her head and looked towards him with wide eyes.

Henry looked up and grinned.

-"It is delicious!" He said moving his hand holding the apple.

She did not say a thing. She just looked at him with soft eyes. She felt good. Right now in that very moment, for the first time in years...she was fine. She even managed to forget the hole in her heart and she did the most natural -yet so unusual for her to do- thing. She put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair gently. And he laughed. And she laughed with him.

XXXX

-"Still no news from the boy's parents?" Regina asked as they were all sat around the dining table enjoying their meal.

Henry looked up raising an eyebrow.

-"No. Nobody reclaimed him. I thought about pinning portraits of him all over the Enchanted Forest."

-"That might be an idea." Regina said simply going back to eating her rabbit thigh.

A heavy silence settled between the four of them and only Henry's fork against the plate could be heard, resounded in the room.

That made Regina smile. She softly put a hand on his so he could be quieter.

-"Sorry." He mumbled and he tried to be more careful and more "royally". Regina nodded slightly and kept on eating.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Regina excused herself.

-"May I leave you there?" She started. "I was hoping to go see Rocinante."

The King raised his head to look at her and nodded.

Regina curtseyed and directed herself towards the gardens. She was stopped though in her tracks by the sound of Leopold's voice.

-"I wish you to join me tonight in my bedchambers. It has been a while since I have shared mattress with my wife."

Regina froze as a shiver ran through her spine. She nodded simply still giving them her back, her eyes lost into an unknown place as they started to water.

-"Good!" The King concluded and she exited to room.

XXXX

Henry had not missed his mother's reaction to the King's request and he was not stupid. He knew exactly what he meant and it made him furious. He felt tears pricking his eyes at the thought of his mom having to do something she obviously did not want to do. He dropped his fork on his plate and everyone at the table looked up at him. He tried to ignore Snow's questioning gaze and just turned to face the King. He tried not to let his anger show too much but it failed. His vein of his right temple was beating against his skin. He swallowed hard and finally spoke up.

-"Can I go too? I wanna see the horses."

-"Mother doesn't like to have company." He turned to look at the Princess. "She prefers to be alone when she is at the stables."

She had said the last word in a whisper, barely audible.

-"She'll let me!" He cut a little harsher than intended but he did not flinch.

Snow backed away surprise and her eyes fluttered opened.

Henry sighed and turned back to the King.

-"Can I?"

-"Suit yourself." The King said. "Regina is the one who took you in. She must now oblige to her responsibilities."

Henry did not answer. He could not stay here one more second. He knew he could be killed for insolence towards the King but he just couldn't. How could he do that? He was supposed to be good…

The boy left the room in hurry and went towards the stables. The doors were opened but no signs of his mother. He entered and walked towards the boxes. He saw her. Leant against the wall with her horse's head on her thighs, quietly sobbing.

Henry felt like his whole body crashing to the ground at the sight. He tried to compose himself and as he walked on, the mare rose, frightened.

The Queen's eyes flashed opened and she looked from Rocinante towards Henry.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

-"What do you want?" She asked harshly but he was not frightened. He kept on walking until he reached her. She was looking at him with suspicious eyes but he did not care. He tried not to step on her gown and once he was closed enough, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her neck, dropping his whole weight against her body.

She stayed still but he hugged her closer. His tears were now falling copiously and rolling on his arms towards her shoulders.

He felt her grabbing his waist to part him. He obeyed and simply sat on her thighs where Rocinante's head had previously been, his feet on the ground. Like he used to do when he was younger and she was trying to soothe him. He knew he was heavy. He was not a baby anymore but she did not say anything. He lowered his head.

-"Who are you?" Regina asked softly eyes shut.

He looked up to search for her eyes and she opened them.

-"What do you mean?" His voice broke.

-"I...You know me! Somehow you do. Tell me. Don't lie to me…please."

He opened his mouth to answer but a voice behind him stopped him.

-"Is everything alright?"

Regina sighed and she helped Henry up before getting up herself. Henry wiped away his tears.

-"Nothing Snow! You can get back into the castle." The Queen said coldly as she started brushing Rocinante's flank completely ignoring both of them. "Take Henry with you."

The boy raised his head surprised

-"What?!" He whispered.

Regina sighed and turned to face him.

-"I need to be left alone." She pleaded and he nodded.

XXXX

Henry and Snow walked silently inside the castle. Henry was still upset and Snow completely lost. Henry stopped in front of a curious door.

-"It's a library." Snow said softly. "I've never been there. I don't really like to read. Only Regina goes there to be frank. It's like the stables...Sometimes we can stay an entire day without seeing her and she would just show up for dinner."

Henry listened to her carefully without saying a word.

She smiled at him sadly.

-"But around you…She is different. It's like…" The Princess lowered her head. "I don't know. She is not like that with me." She whispered.

They stayed like that. Silent. Henry didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that things will eventually get better but how could he?! Plus, maybe he, staying here for a little while as he intended to do might change the future. He let out a heavy sigh.

-"What was up with her today?" Snow asked. "I've never seen her so…broken."

-"No…Nothing! It'll get better…eventually."

He had whispered the last word and Snow frowned.

-"I think she is unhappy. When I met her for the first time, she saved my life. And that woman was so different from her now. She was joyful and nice. She was caring and loving. But then her fiancé ran away and…"

-"He did not run away!" Henry cut.

Snow's mouth fluttered open.

-"B…But she told me…"

-"She lied. To protect you. But just know that he didn't run away. He died."

-"Oh my God!"

Snow brought a hand to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

-"That's why she is so cold and…un-loving. Her heart is missing a part but…" He grabbed Snow's hand. "You and I…we can make her be happy again. She just need to trust in love. She just need to feel loved."

-"But I _love her_. She is my mother."

-"It's not enough. She is stubborn." Henry said letting out a chuckle. "Trust me on that one. She's been hurt so many times by the people she trusted…They betrayed her."

His eyes lost into Snow's but he quickly turned away. _She couldn__'__t know. Cora used her._ He said convincing himself.

-"We just need to keep pushing until she finally accepts to let us in."

-"How can you be so sure?! It's like…It's like you know her."

-"I…It's a long story but you need to trust me. Can you? Trust me?!"

The Princess thought for a few seconds but finally nodded.

-"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Still satisfied? Let me know. Thank you for the reviews. The follows, etc. Means a lot :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Henry arrived inside Regina's bedroom early the next morning only to find her still asleep. He smiled. He went up next to her only to see her twisted face. She had probably cried herself to sleep.

The boy shook his head and swallowed the tears. He went next to the heavy curtains to open them. The brunette moved in her bed and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked her eyelids, adjusting softly to the light.

She caught sight of Henry and sighed.

-"Hi!" He said jumping on the bed. "How are you doing?" He continued crossing his legs.

-"I'm fine dear." She looked at him. "And…you?"

-"Good!" He answered smiling. "So! What do we do today?"

The Queen stood up.

-"I don't remember having planned anything to do with you!"

-"It's never too late to change our plans." The kid insisted grinning.

Regina closed her eyes and let out a chuckle.

-"You never give up, do you?"

He shook his head vigorously.

-"Fine! Go downstairs to eat your breakfast and then…" She turned to look at him. "Ask Louise to give you a riding suit."

Henry's eyes widened and Regina couldn't help but smile.

-"You made me promise you a riding lesson, didn't you? Now off you go!"

Henry ran outside the door before she could change her mind.

An hour after he joined her at the stables where she was stroking Rocinante's back. She was wearing some beige breeches with knee-high black riding boots. He had never seen her like that. It made him smile.

-"Have you ever ridden a horse?" She asked her back still facing him.

He shook his head.

-"My gramps was supposed to teach me but we faced some…problems in my hometown so…As he is the sheriff…"

-"I see!" She said finally looking at him.

-"But he did teach me how to take care of my horse. He said that I needed to bond with the horse before riding it."

-"Your grand-father is a wise man."

Henry couldn't help but smile. If only she knew she had just praised Prince Charming…

-"What?!" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

-"Nothing." He said still smiling.

She rolled her eyes. She tied Rocinante to a barrier and went into a loose-box. The rider came out with a beautiful white horse. He immediately recognized it. It was one of the horses from the stable in Storybrooke. Although he wasn't his horse. David had said he was too old.

Henry smiled of excitement.

-"His name is River. Here." She said handing him the reigns.

Henry hesitated for a second and then took them. He smiled at the horse.

-"You need to make him feel relax around you. That way he will trust you."

She took his free hand and putting it gently on the horse's shoulder then slowly moved it towards his barrel.

-"Can you feel him relax?" Regina whispered and Henry nodded. "It will take him a little time to trust you completely but he is a nice horse. He'll probably let you mount him."

Henry looked at her with a wide smile and she quickly added:

-"But not today. Today is only about getting to know him. You need to know him like nobody. His fear, his joy. His personality. The things he likes doing the most. His favorite treat and his least favorite one. Everything."

-"Do you know all these things about Rocinante?"

-"Yes and I still finding out new things." Regina looked up towards her mare. "She is my only friend. A trusted friend."

The boy smiled.

-"I want to have that same relation with River."

Regina smiled.

-"Well that dear, takes a lot of time and patience, doesn't it Rocinante?"

She stoked the mare's forehead and the animal whinnied as if to confirm.

-"Thank you." Henry said looking at Regina.

The Queen looked at him surprised but then she smiled.

-"You're welcome. Do you want to try and ride?"

-"But I thought that today was too early?"

-"On River yes but…" She smiled.

-"Heck yes!"

Regina chuckled.

-"Put River back in his loose-box!"

Henry executed himself and then came back.

-"Before going back to see him," Regina started as she prepared Rocinante outside. "Make sure to take a shower. Some horses can be very possessive of their master."

Henry nodded.

-"There we go. I'll climb first and then you'll come behind me."

-"Ok."

No sooner said than done and they were riding joyfully in the garden, laughing, and shouting. It was so unusual to hear such sounds in the castle that the King and Snow White came outside only to witness this astonishing moment.

Henry had his hands tightly-tied around his mother's waist and his head thrown back as he shut his eyes in delight. They rode like that for minutes, not realizing that they had admirers. Once realizing it, Regina stopped her mare and gently stroked her cheek.

She helped Henry down and got down too.

-"That was awesome!" Henry shouted.

Regina smiled at him.

-"Congratulations young man!" The King said approaching them with a very shy Snow.

Henry raised his brow.

-"You've just managed a little miracle here!" He started looking up at his wife. "I believe it's the first time I see you smile like that."

-"By showing love you can raise mountains!" Henry snapped causing Regina to shiver.

-"Go take a shower." She quickly said. "Then you'll feed River."

Henry nodded and left sighing. Once he was out of sight Regina said:

-"He doesn't know what he is saying. Don't hold it against him."

-"He is a smart boy. Tell him to be careful though with how he addresses his King." He added before excusing himself out.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was going to head back to the stables when she realized Snow was still standing there.

-"What can I do for you, dear?" The Queen asked.

-"He is your son!"

Regina's eyes widened in shock.

-"I'm sorry. What?!"

The Princess shook her head.

-"This is the only explanation I can come up with. You're so nice to him. You never were like that to me. The way you look at him with kind eyes. Letting him ride with you?! He must be your son. You had a son. With Daniel, you…"

-"Enough!" Regina said coldly at the sound of Daniel's name coming out of the girl's name.

Snow looked at her with tears in her eyes.

-"Henry is not my son, _silly_." She said looking intensely into the Princess' eyes.

So intensely that Snow had to blink her eyes and look down.

-"Now if you'll excuse me."

And the Queen left for the stables.

XXXX

Snow stormed inside her room and collapsed on her bed crying. She hadn't even realized that she had just walked pass Henry.

The boy hesitantly pushed the door and stepped inside the Princess' bedchamber.

-"Is everything alright?" He asked shyly.

Snow rose and looked murderously towards him causing the boy to back away.

-"How do you do it?"

-"Do what?"

-"Make her love you."

Her voice broke on the last two words. Henry lowered his head.

-"I don't know. It…"

-"It's been five years that we've been living together and not once did she ever ride with me. I even asked her to teach me to ride bare-back like she does but she says it's not very "princess-y". But she does it! And you…You just arrived and you're her new best-friend."

-"Snow…" Henry tried.

The Princess shook her head and Henry sighed.

-"She sees him in you!"

-"What?!"

-"Daniel. Whenever she looks at you…She sees his livid face…"

Snow looked at him in shock.

-"She blames you for his death."

-"What? But…How…I…"

-"You told Cora about them, didn't you?"

Snow looked at him with her mouth agape. He sighed.

-"But…I thought…"

-"I know." Henry said softly. "But all she sees is that you betrayed her. You told her secret and her mom killed him before they could even leave the stables."

Snow brought a hand to her mouth as tears ran down her cheek.

-"And then she had to shut up about it. About her pain and sadness. She had to keep her head up and walk straight with a fake smile because…She had to marry the King…Your father. She had to become Queen when all she wanted was to be with Daniel."

-"She hates me!" Snow let out.

-"She…Give her time. She'll come along. I'll help her."

-"How do you know that?"

-"I…I can't tell you."

-"You're probably right. I'm not to be trusted with secrets." She said showing him her back.

-"Snow…" He tried.

-"No please. Leave me alone."

Henry sighed but he left her. This thing proved to be more complicated than he had thought.

XXXX

Regina put Rocinante back inside her box. She was weeping and the harder she tried to stop, the more tears fell on her cheek.

-"That's quite a boy you found here, _Dearie_!"

Regina jumped and sighed. She turned to face it. _The Beast_.

-"Rumpelstiltskin!"

The Dark One let out a melodious giggle.

-"At your service!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Hope you liked it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

_-"Rumpelstiltskin!" _

_The Dark One let out a melodious giggle._

_-"At your service!"_

XXXX

-"I don't remember having asked for you." Regina said.

-"Well I haven't seen you in a while. I thought I would just stop by."

-"I'm fine!"

-"Well I can see that. Which makes me ask: Why on earth haven't you come to your lessons lately?"

-"I've been busy!"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

-"Find time then! I don't have any time to waste and neither do you…That is if you still want to get your revenge of course…"

And with one last giggle, he disappeared in a blue shade of smoke.

-"What did he want?" Henry asked stepping inside the stables with furious eyes.

-"What are you…" She sighed. "Why do I keep bothering asking?!"

-"I need to feed River, remember?!"

Regina was taken aback by his tone and she didn't like it.

Henry grabbed a pitchfork and with it some hay.

-"You shouldn't talk to him." He said authoritatively.

-"And what exactly do you think he is?"

Henry turned to face her.

-"The Dark One."

Regina looked at him silently for a few seconds.

-"And what do you know about him?"

-"What everyone knows! That he is dangerous and _manipulative_."

He insisted on the last word.

-"Don't let him trick you. He will only break you."

-"You should mind your own business." The Queen finally said. "Once you're done, close the box's door."

She left the stables leaving Henry alone. He sighed.

-"She is stubborn you know that." He said to River. "So stubborn!"

He looked up into the horse's eyes.

-"I…I just want her to be happy."

XXXX

Things had been pretty fun lately. Regina was more joyful and although she kept avoiding Snow as much as possible, at least she was smiling. Henry even got to ride River and that was 'pretty awesome cool'. But yet, Rumpelstiltskin kept popping in his mind at every second and that was driving him crazy.

A couple of days after the Dark One's visit, Henry kept thinking about it. In the book there were no details about how Regina met his grand-father. Nothing that could help him understand how they both started 'working' together.

-"Can I ask you a question?"

Regina looked into the mirror to see Henry who was sat on the edge of her bed, a book in his hand.

-"Mmm?"

-"How do you know the Dark One?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow as she ignored Louise tensed fingers working in her hair.

-"Why does it matter?"

-"Just a simple question but never mind." He said going back to reading his book.

-"He…helped me."

Henry looked up.

-"What was the price?"

Regina let out a small chuckle.

-"You know a whole bunch of things about this world from someone who isn't even from here, don't you?"

-"I'm…a big reader."

She sighed and ran her hand on her face.

-"Can you leave us, please."

-"Yes your Majesty!" Louise said.

The maid curtseyed and left the room. Regina turned the chair to face the boy.

-"You never answered my question."

It was Henry's turn to frown.

-"About who you really are. You know too much about…everything."

-"You wouldn't believe me."

-"Oh trust me…I've seen enough things in my life to know that even the most unbelievable things can sometimes be the most real."

Henry sighed.

-"You promise not to freak out or…laugh or whatever?"

-"I can promise to try not to."

Henry looked intensely into her eyes.

-"Fine!"

Regina leant back on her chair, a satisfied scowl on her lips.

-"I really am from another realm and it's really called Storybrooke but…" He hesitated. "I'm also from another time space…of sort…yeah…I'm from the future."

Regina looked at him with serious eyes but within a second she burst into laughter.

-"You promised…" Henry muttered.

-"I'm sorry." She said containing herself. "So…You are telling me that you come from the future?"

He nodded.

-"That's impossible! Nobody can come back in time."

-"Well…Actually you can but it requires a lot of things that are very rare and rather hard to find. That's why nobody tried it before."

-"And you…ten year-old boy…found those…" She waved her hands. "Things. Of course."

-"I'm twelve!" He said pouting causing the Queen to raise her hands apologetically. "Not me! I didn't cast the spell. It was the Wicked Witch of the West. But that's a long story."

-"What are the ingredients?"

Henry frowned at her.

-"I can't tell you."

-"And why is that?"

-"Because you'll try and find them to go back in time and save Daniel."

Regina's mouth opened and closed almost instantly.

-"Don't be mad…" Henry pleaded. "I didn't want to upset you…I know you miss him…"

Regina closed her eyes and breathed out.

-"Of course you know him too! What exactly do you know about him?"

-"Not much to be honest. I just know that he was your first love and…" Henry lowered his head. "And that your mom killed him…"

Suddenly Regina jumped on her feet and started pacing around the bedchambers. Henry looked at her with scared eyes.

-"That's a trick isn't it?" She looked at him. "It's my mother. She sent you…And yet I thought I had gotten rid of her. She told you all those things so you could mess with my head…"

-"No…"

-"I'm no fool, mother!" She shouted looking up.

-"Please…" Henry said coming next to her. "I have nothing to do with Cora. You have to believe me."

-"It's the only explanation!"

-"No it's not. I just told you the other one…"

-"Right that you're from the future. Of course!"

-"I knew you would never believe me." The boy said lowering his head. "But I can prove it to you. I know things that even your mother don't know."

Regina blinked her eyes chasing tears from them.

-"I know…I know that you love your dad, Henry. I know that you blame Snow White for Daniel's death more than you blame your mother because a part of you still want to believe that that woman loves you. I know you're not happy and that waking up in the morning gets harder and harder every day."

Tears started running on his cheeks but he kept on.

-"I know that the more the days pass by the darker your heart become because of all the resentment you feel for the people around you. I know that you feel like everyone you ever trust will eventually betray you somehow. But I won't. Not anymore…I promise you I'll be there for you."

His voice cracked.

-"I'm from the future…That's the truth and…you are my mom."

-"T…That's impossible." Regina whispered bringing a hand to her mouth.

-"It's the truth. You adopted me when I was only a baby. You named me Henry after your father. You raised me ever since and gave me love but…You also lied to me. You lied about the fact that I was adopted and you also lied about your past…" He let out a chuckle. "A past that you haven't even lived yet. God that doesn't make any sense right now but I promise…It's the truth. You're my mom and I love you."

-"You can't…"

-"I do. And I don't know exactly how I found myself here into _this_ time specifically or into _your_ gardens. But I'm sure there is a reason. All the things that you've done-or that you will do-happened because you were alone and broke. But," He took her hand in his. "I will put the pieces back together. I will help you feel happy."

After a moment of silent, searching into his eyes, Regina finally spoke.

-"If…If what you're saying it's true. Changing whatever my actions will be might change the future…Your present. Everything you know might not exist."

-"That a possibility but..." He lowered his head. "I'm sure we'll find a way. And even if some things are different. I want to believe that the most important things will remain the same."

Regina sighed.

-"You know this is insane."

Henry chuckled.

-"I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest. "But at least we're together."

XXXX

-"So! Tell me more about this…future." Regina said as they were sat on a bench in the courtyard.

-"It's pretty cool. It's never boring although it used to be. Before…the curse broke."

-"What curse?"

Henry sighed.

-"It's a long story…"

-"It's not like I'm planning on going anywhere."

-"Ok! You…were the Evil Queen."

-"I'm sorry?!"

-"The Dark One. He's been teaching you magic so you can get revenge on Snow…"

Regina put a hand on his mouth and looked around quickly.

-"Maybe we should leave out the details for today…At least here. If someone hears you, I'll get my head cut off and so will you."

Henry gulped.

-"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

He smiled causing Regina to laugh.

-"You feel it don't you?"

-"I feel what exactly."

-"That you already love me unconditionally."

Regina rolled her eyes.

-"See! I'm your son." He said proudly.

-"Well I don't know if you are my son." She whispered. "But you are certainly a little brat."

-"Hey!" Henry said pouting. "Well I've been spoiled." And Regina couldn't help but smile.

-"Anyways. Keep telling me about the future…leaving out the unwanted details. Tell me about our life together. Was I…Was I a good mother?"

-"Yes. You were amazing but I was so furious when I discovered the truth that…It's like I decided to put aside all the wonderful moments we spent together and focus on all your defaults. You were not perfect. You still aren't but…You loved me and you'd have done anything for me. You proved that to me countless time. Because you could have just run away but you stayed and you even came to save me from Pan with Emma."

-"Who is Emma?"

-"She's my other mom. She's my birth mother."

-"She must be worried about you."

-"I don't think she knows that I'm gone yet. Time is slower in my realm but…yeah…She'll be worried sick when she finds out I'm missing. And so will your future-self."

Regina sighed.

-"I'll ask Rumple…For a way to get you back."

-"I…I'm not sure that's a good idea. Plus…I want to stay a little longer…"

-"I know you want to save me Henry but…I think it's already too late."

-"It's never too late. You proved that to me when you changed from villain into a hero. I just want to give you a happy ending. You deserve a happy ending."

-"When you have something in your mind…"

-"Yes!" He said smirking. "Trust me on that one, I've inherited it from you."

They stayed like this, silent for a little while and the sun slowly started to disappear in the sky. Henry leant against his mom and put his head on her shoulder.

-"Mom?!"

It took Regina a little time to answer due to the new title but she did.

-"What is it?"

-"You should talk to Snow."

The Queen tensed.

-"I know she betrayed your secret but…She really do feel terrible about it…"

-"What about we go for a ride in the forest tomorrow. You will get to ride River for the first time outside of the royal gardens. Which means more space so more fun."

Henry sighed.

-"Fine! But this conversation is not over."

-"And here I thought I was the 'mom'!"

Henry chuckled.

-"We need to go have dinner before you fall asleep like a mass. Let's go!"

Henry parted grumbling but he followed Regina back inside the castle. Things didn't go as bad as he thought they would and for that he was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>From now-on, updates will take longer since I haven't written yet. Hope you'll still stick around. <strong>

**Thank you guys again for the reviews and followers. **


	7. Chapter 6

The Enchanting Forest was a gorgeous place. The trees were gigantic so far from the ones in Storybrooke, although Henry could recognize a few species. Regina and him, had just left the castle to go for a ride as she had promised the day before. Of course they had to be accompanied by a guard. Charles. If Henry recalled right.

The sun was finding its way through the branches and leaves, and gently caressed his skin. He hadn't felt that free in years. He turned to look at his mother and smiled. She looked peaceful.

-"How come I never met Prince Henry?"

-"My father?"

Henry nodded.

-"He is on a journey to see his brother in another kingdom."

-"Why did he never become king? Henry, I mean."

-"I don't know. Something happened and the kingdom was given to his brother."

-"Is he mad for having lost the right to rule it?"

-"I don't think so. My father is a pretty nice man. He isn't into all the royal stuff. He is not like…" She sighed.

-"Cora!"

She nodded.

-"Do you come into the forest often?"

-"No. Only when…" She turned to face him. "Never mind."

There were some things he needn't to know so he didn't insist.

-"When will he be back? Henry."

-"I don't know."

Henry looked back this time to see if the guard was far enough not to hear. When he was sure he could speak freely, he turned back to his mother.

-"Mom?"

-"Mmm?"

-"I'm sorry you lost Daniel and you had to marry the King."

-"You are not to be blamed."

-"I know but I want you to know it."

She stayed silent for a few seconds but then answered with a shy smile.

-"Thank you!"

Henry grinned.

-"Do you think we could to the beach?"

-"Today?"

He nodded.

-"Not a chance. I know that from the balcony of my room the beach might seem close but in reality it is far from it. It would take us at least a couple of days to reach it."

Henry lowered his head in disappointment.

-"But…"

The boy looked up curiously.

-"There is a river not far…If you want…" She asked with a smirk.

-"Oh yes I want. I want!"

Regina laughed.

-"Let's go then."

It took them around ten minutes to reach the river and Henry was stuck dumb with admiration. It was beautiful. Exactly how it would be described in a fairy tales book. The flowers, the birds…everything looked like a dream. _Snow would have loved it_, he thought sadly. He promised himself to make Regina bring her with them next time.

Regina got down off Rocinante and went to help him. Once his feet found the ground he started running around.

-"This is great! This is so great!"

He started chasing a butterfly like he used to do when he was just a kid.

Regina looked at him with a soft grin that transformed itself in laughter from time to time.

-"He is a fine boy!" She heard behind her.

-"Yes he is."

-"Your father would be thrilled to see you smile like that."

The Queen didn't answer. She just stood there looking at Henry.

-"Why did you lie to the boy?"

She closed her eyes.

-"I don't think he holds the King in his heart…No need to make it worst. Especially since he can't keep his opinion to himself." She paused for a second and looked at Charles. "I expect you to keep it that way."

-"Of course your Majesty. It is not my place to say anything. But if I am allowed to say this: it's good to see you smile again."

A small grin appeared on the Queen's face.

-"Hey!" She turned to look at Henry who was started to get his clothes off. "What are you doing?"

-"Going in the river!" He said as if it was normal.

-"No. It's too cold. You're going to get sick."

-"Please!"

Regina had heard about puppy eyes in her life. She had never experienced it though but she understood now why it was so difficult to refuse anything to someone looking at you like that.

-"Ok! Let's meet halfway: you can wet your feet."

-"Seriously?!" Henry looked at her disappointed.

-"It's all I can offer." She said seriously.

-"Fine!" He answered pouting a bit.

Henry put his shirt back on but took his boots off. Once he was shoeless, he dip his feet into the water.

-"Wow! It's freezing."

-"I told you, didn't I? Just a few minutes and then we leave."

He nodded and started jumping in the water causing Regina to chuckle. _God it feels good!_

XXXX

Regina had planned to come back to the castle way earlier but puppy eyes were involved again and they barely made it before sunset. They hadn't eaten all day and they were all very hungry. Charles too. Probably. Even if he wouldn't say a word about it due to his status.

Charles was one of Henry's guards. Regina had known him her entire life and she grew fond of him since whenever she wanted something as a kid and her parents refused, she just had to ask Charles and the next day she would find herself spoiled with sweets. When she married the King, Henry came to live with them and he brought Charles along. But, after two years, the King decided that the Queen's father did not have to live under the same roof as his daughter so he gently 'proposed' that Henry would go back to his mansion. Regina had been devastated. As if she hadn't lost enough. Henry had made Charles promise to take care of her and then he had left. Regina would see him from time to time, when the King would organize a feast, or something of sorts. But that was it.

Henry was the complete opposite of Charles. He hadn't bother not voicing out every ten seconds how hungry he was. "Starving" would be the word he had used.

After having brought the horses back to their loose-box, the Queen and her protégé, joined the King and his daughter around the dining table.

-"Your majesty!" Regina curtseyed.

-"Where were you?" Snow shouted. "We thought something had happened to you." She continued tears steaming her eyes and her bottom lip quivering.

-"We…"

-"It's my fault." Henry said. "Sorry."

-"I was about to send troops after you." Leopold said severely. "Anyways. You are both alright. Let's sit and eat."

He didn't need to say it twice. Henry was already attacking his duck. Regina smiled and sat in turn.

-"You've got quite the appetite, young man." Leopold observed.

-"…haven't…eaten…all…day!" He said sucking in fingers grossly.

-"Henry!" Regina scolded.

The boy looked at his mother.

-"I…I'm sorry."

She sighed.

-"Here!" She said giving him a napkin. He took it, and dried his hands and mouth.

-"Where did you go?" Snow inquired.

-"The river!" Henry said excited. "You should come next time. It was gorgeous."

Regina froze. She couldn't believe he had tricked her like that.

-"Really?! That would be great." The princess said with excitement as she looked at Regina.

_Of course it would._

-"Can I father? Go with them next time."

-"Of course my love." The King said putting a hand on hers. "Anything for you!"

The sight made Regina feel sick to her stomach.

-"May I leave you! I don't feel quite good. The trip probably tired me up."

-"You've barely eaten!" Henry said concerned.

-"I'm not hungry." She said a little harsher than intended.

-"But…"

-"Your majesty?" She asked looking up at her husband.

-"Of course Regina."

The queen stood up and left the room. Once in her bedchambers she started pacing. She stopped after a few minutes and sat on her bed. She stayed like that for a good thirty minutes before she heard someone knock at the door.

She didn't answer.

-"I know you feel like I tricked you." She heard the boy say through the closed door. "But it honestly just came out naturally."

He sighed.

-"I don't regret it though. Did you see how happy she was? Give her a chance…"

After a few seconds of heavy silent, Henry concluded.

-"Goodnight!"

She heard him sneeze and then nothing. She sighed and fell on her bed soon drifting off to dreamland.

XXXX

_"__Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"_

Regina rolled over moaning.

_"__Your Majesty!"_

She opened her eyes slowly and turned to face Louise's worried face. She sighed and sat up.

She ran her fingers through her hair. The sun had probably just woken up as a small orange light made its way through her room.

-"What is it Louise?"

-"It's the boy. I think he caught a cold."

-"Damn!" Regina said running outside her room towards Henry's.

She saw Snow's figure sat next to the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as she moved closer. She gasped in horror.

Henry who was always full of life and excited was now barely breathing, as pale as a sheet. Heck as pale as Snow White. He had cracked lips and around his nose was red.

-"Snow leave us please." Regina said, her eyes still locked up on the boy.

The princess nodded. She stood and left the room. But before doing so she wrapped her arms around Regina. The Queen closed her eyes and put a hand on the girl's head.

-"He'll be fine." She assured.

Snow parted from her and left.

-"How long has he been like that?" Regina asked Louise as she sat on the bed next to Henry. She was still in her riding clothes from yesterday but she couldn't care less.

-"I came to open the curtains a few minutes ago and found him like that. Snow then joined me. She said she wanted to thank him for something to do with a river I believe."

-"Yes I know."

Regina put the back of her hand on the boy's forehead. She winced.

-"Give me a wet cloth and call a healer please."

-"Yes your Majesty!"

After a few seconds, Louise came back from the bathroom with a wet towel. Regina folded it and put it on Henry's forehead. The boy shivered a bit.

-"Give me some clean clothes. His are all wet with sweat.

Louise nodded and went to look for clothes.

-"I told you, didn't I?" She said stroking his cheek. "The water was too cold."

She started unbuttoning his shirt and gently took it off. A small moan escaped his mouth.

-"He must be stiff." Louise said handing her the clothes.

Regina swallowed the tears threatening to fall.

-"Thank you! Go call the doctor now."

The maid nodded and left the room. Regina slowly put a nightgown on him. She was about to lay him back on the bed when she felt that it was wet too. She sighed. She wrapped his arm around her neck and as gently as she could, she rose him. _God, he was heavy._ She worked her way out of Henry's bedroom and arrived in hers. She put him on her bed and pulled the sheets on his legs. She give him a small kiss on the forehead.

-"You'd better live through that, do you hear me? You'd better."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>

**Introduction with Charles. I don't how important he will be. I don't even know if we will see him again but there was a few things I wanted to change from the original story...I mean from the tv show. First of all: Henry Sr never trying to stop his daughter from becoming evil have always bothered me. I never quite understood that so I just decided to get rid of him in a way. He might make an appearance though as Regina still love her father deeply. But with Henry Sr not living with her, she didn't have any 'ally' in the castle so: Charles is there. And contrarly to Louise who -cares for her, I want that to be clear, but- is loyal to her because she is the Queen; Charles is loyal to her because she is _Regina_. **

**Tell me what you think: it keeps me going. **

**P.S** _For those interested: update for A story to begin coming soon. Tonight even, maybe. _


	8. Chapter 7

The doctor had arrived after what seemed like hours. He had examined Henry and listened to his chest.

-"He is a strong boy, your Majesty. He'll be fine." He had started.

Regina had let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

-"I'm going to recommend you a few healing plants and he should be alright. Just be sure to have someone check his temperature every now and then."

The Queen had nodded and had immediately sent Louise to the village.

XXXX

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until a hoarse moan made her jump out of her trance. She looked down to the resting head on her lap.

He was still very pale. She put a hand on his forehead and immediately gasped. She stood up, went towards the door and shouted Louise's name.

-"Mother, what is it?"

Regina looked at Snow who had just climbed the stairs.

-"Go and find me Louise. Now!" She ordered before going back inside.

As softly as she could managed she pulled Henry up and took off his shirt.

-"Come on Henry! You need to help me." She pleaded.

But the boy didn't flinch. Once she managed to take off the piece of clothing, she turned to look at Louise entering the room.

-"Help me put him in the bathtub. His fever has risen while I was asleep."

Louise immediately joined Regina and the two women laid the sick boy into the Queen's bathtub. The brunette turned on the water and put Henry under it. The boy's eyes flashed opened as he squirmed in pain. The vision made the brunette's heart tighten in her chest.

-"It's ok Henry! Everything is going to be ok." She soothed him. "Grab me a towel!" She ordered to her maid who executed herself. Regina wrapped the towel around his shaking body.

-"I…I'm fine." Henry whispered.

Regina couldn't help but smile.

-"Of course you are. Of course."

She headed back to her bed, supporting Henry with the help of Louise. Once on the bed, the boy curled up under the sheets.

-"Not too many covers." Regina said. "We have to get your fever down."

Henry didn't answer, nor obeyed.

-"Fine me another nightgown for him." She whispered to Louise.

Regina sat next to him and kissed his forehead. She helped him putting the long shirt on when Louise came back and then settled him back in bed.

-"I asked the cook to take care of the infusion. Once it's ready, I'll bring it to you."

Regina nodded, keeping her eyes focused on Henry…_her_ boy. She gently stroke his forehead and hair making him relax as he soon fell asleep.

-"What should I tell the Princess?" She heard Louise ask.

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

-"She's been quite worried about the young man."

Regina let out a heavy sigh.

-"Tell her, he is fine. That he is asleep and should heal soon."

-"Alright your Majesty!"

And the maid left the bedchambers.

XXXX

Two days had passed and Henry's fever was finally subsiding. They were both on Regina's bed and the boy was devouring a piece of meat.

Regina smiled.

-"It's good to see you eat again." She asserted.

-"I missed it." He answered softly.

They stayed silent for a moment. Henry eating and Regina looking at him. She really enjoyed seeing him like that. The last couple of days had been the worst she'd experienced since the days following Daniel's death.

Just the thought of losing Henry killed her. She would never be able to get a hold on herself if that happened. He had become part of her life…She loved him and cared deeply for him. Maybe he was saying the truth. Maybe he was really his son. She smiled. _I'm going to have a son_. Regina said to herself. The thought made her chuckle. For the past five years she had been digging her own hole of despair not believing that she could ever find happiness again in her life. And here had come the boy. Saving her. She closed her eyes. He saved her.

-"What are you thinking about?" Henry asked looking at her with curious eyes.

Regina shook her head.

-"Nothing!" She said smiling. "Now that you're feeling better," She started standing up, "I have some matters to deal with."

The young man frowned.

-"I have to see Rumpelstiltskin."

Henry's eyes widened.

-"Don't worry!" She quickly added. "I'll be fine."

-"But I thought you would stop seeing him…"

Regina sighed. She walked towards the bed and took Henry's hand.

-"There are some things that you can't understand because you are too young but…I need to go through with this."

Henry looked away, disappointment could be written all over his face.

-"I don't want you to be mad at me but I don't expect you to understand."

She kissed the top of his head affectionately and finally left the room.

XXXX

-"Hello Dearie!" The sorcerer said, his back facing her.

He was sat by the table in what she believed was the main room of the castle.

-"What can I do for you?"

Regina didn't answer. She simply moved forward to face him.

-"I'm here for my lesson of the day!"

-"Well I am not at your disposal Dearie. You can't just show up whenever you wish and expect me to wait at your pleasure." He said with annoyance as he was standing up.

-"So I have come here for nothing! Great." She said more annoyed especially do to the look of disappointment on Henry's face after she admitted she was going to visit the Dark One

-"Who is that boy to you Regina?" Rumpelstiltskin asked frowning.

-"I thought you knew everything." She said defiantly.

-"Funny you say that because I have been trying to look into his past without finding anything. Mind to enlighten me?"

The Queen smirked.

-"I am afraid I can't."

-"Very well then. I shall ask him myself."

-"Touch him and I will kill you!" She threatened.

The Dark One let out giggle.

-"You?!" He laughed as he directed himself towards the hallway.

-"Do not underestimate me!"

She was shaking now. The sorcerer disappeared giggling leaving Regina still with a mix of fear and determination in her eyes.

-"You touch him and whatever you want me for won't happen." She shouted. "You need me for whatever scheme you have planned. Don't push me, _Dearie_!"

XXXX

Henry was walking in the garden. He was still supposed to be on bed rest but he was too worried for his mother. Plus he had to admit that he was missing Storybrooke. Emma and his grand-parents. His _mother_…He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Snow coming.

-"Hi!" She said and the boy jumped. "I...I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

-"No it's ok. I just didn't hear you coming."

-"How do you feel?"

-"Better thank you."

-"Regina was very concerned about you..."

Henry felt uneasy. He knew how much the girl wanted Regina's love.

-"I remember one night. My father had left to meet another King. It was the first time he had left me alone since my mother had died. I was very scared and I couldn't sleep so I went to see Regina in her bedchambers and asked her if I could spend the night there. She didn't answer right away but she finally moved to let me climb on the bed." The brunette smiled. "I cuddled into her arms and fell asleep. That day, I felt like she was my mother and that she loved me. It never happened again." She ended softly.

Henry had listened to her with attention and when she finished, his eyes brightened.

-"What is it?" Snow asked a bit taken aback by his reaction.

-"I know! I know why she acts that way with you. She doesn't hate you." He said with excitement. "I need to see her."

-"I haven't seen her this morning."

-"Yes I know she went to..." Henry stopped just in time.

He looked up at the Princess' frowning face.

-"Never mind. I probably should go back to bed before she arrives or the flue will be the least of my problems."

He ran off towards the castle to Regina's bedchambers a satisfied smile on his face.

-"You're back!" He said as his eyes caught sight of the Queen.

She hadn't heard him come and she jumped a bit. She turned around and greeted him with a small grin.

-"Weren't you supposed to stay in bed?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

-"I needed some fresh air." He said innocently as he sat on the bed.

Regina joined him.

-"So...how was it? I expected it to last longer."

-"We didn't practice today so it was quick."

-"Oh. Ok" Henry said simply trying to hide his satisfaction. "What did he already teach you?" He asked curiously.

-"Hum…Just basic thing. To move objects without touching them. A bunch of other things."

-"Can you teleport yourself yet."

-"Yes..." She said scrunching up her nose. "Why are you asking me that?"

-"Just to know if he has taught you how to kill someone yet?"

-"Henry..." She whispered.

-"I know: I would not understand." He said imitating her. "I know why you pretend to hate Snow."

-"Pretend?! You know what she did to me and you think I am pretending." She said harshly standing up. "I thought you understood me but I was a fool."

-"I know you better than you think. You don't want to kill Snow. I have been thinking this over and over...If you wanted Snow dead she would not be currently enjoying motherhood with Prince Charming."

-"What?"

-"In the future. You tried to kill her but you never succeeded. You are -will be- a powerful sorceress. If you really wanted to kill her she would have been dead care for her. You always have. This is why you don't tell her about all the things the King forces you to do at night when he calls for you."

Tears were pricking her eyes. She wanted to stop him but he continued.

-"This is why you soothed her that night when her father left without her for the first time after her mother died."

-"How..."

-"She told me! You treat her like that because you feel like if you let go of it, you won't have anything else to hold on to. But you have me. I am here." He said standing. "_You can hold on to me_. And most importantly you would not be betraying Daniel if you decided to let go. Let go of the pain and the anger. Letting Snow in would not mean betraying Daniel. He would want you to be happy. _I_ want you to be happy." He breathed.

Regina was standing still in front of him. The tears were now falling on her cheeks and she was shaking. After what looked like minutes of silent war between them, Regina whispered a "You are wrong" before leaving the room.

XXXX

Regina was in the courtyard, next to her apple tree. Tears were falling on her cheeks as she thought about the kid's word. It was just too much. Those feelings he was shaking up. If there was one Regina was sure about it was her hate for Snow White and now she didn't know anymore. Will she really let Snow live? Will she never get her revenge?

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Hope you liked it.<strong>


	9. Hiatus

Hi guys! Sorry but this is not a new chapter.

As you could already tell, I'm having a bit of trouble with this fanfiction and I owed it to you to let you know what was up.

I'm not completely giving up on it. I'm trying. Every day I'm trying to come up with an idea as to how to continue this story

but it's been very hard. I made a big mistake and read some other stories that dealt with the same idea: Henry meeting his mom in the EF.

And to be franc there are **so good** that I'm second guessing the originality of this one.

I'll keep trying but the chapters will come with the inspiration and I wanted to let you know.

I am really, truly sorry but this story is on hiatus until further notice.

Ella.


End file.
